


Ocean Heart

by AllOfTheFanfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Camille is evil, M/M, Magic, Some Sex, Some angst, all the good stuff tbh, as always, mermaid, merman!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheFanfic/pseuds/AllOfTheFanfic
Summary: Magnus loves watching the sea, it reminds him of home. And he's never been bothered as he sat there on the beach until Alexander comes along.





	Ocean Heart

**Author's Note:**

> You can never have enough mermaids.  
> I use 'mermaid' as the name for the species and 'merman' as a gendered term to call Magnus.  
> There's also some sex in this! Not a lot, just some. My first time writing a scene like that so tell me how I did :D  
> Not beta read so all the mistakes are mine :D

 

Magnus was staring at the dark water before him, salty air swirling around his body and bringing comfort. It was a habit at this point, to just sit and stare as the sky grew darker, painting the already dark and unruly waters in dark blues and blacks, the only spot of white being the waves licking at the shore. And yet Magnus never dared to go into the water, knowing that it would bring him no good.

And it was all the same today, he was sitting at the end of one of the longer docks, feeling comfort in the ocean waves surrounding him and watched as the water got wilder and wilder. It was calling to him in an ancient tongue and it broke Magnus’ heart that he couldn’t call back.

“The waves are too strong today. You’re not allowed to get in the water.” Magnus jumped at the unfamiliar voice, cursing himself that he didn’t even notice someone approaching.

“I know. But I didn’t come here to swim.” He replied steadily watching the stranger that managed to sneak up on him as he raised an eyebrow.

“Um… Aren’t you cold out here? It’s pretty windy…” Magnus just raised his eyebrows at the man. He studied him closer and yes, he was really attractive with his dark wind blown hair and hazel eyes, faint stubble on his chin. He was dressed appropriately for the windy beach, with a jacket that had the same logo Magnus noticed on the lifeguard’s station.

“Are you trying to see if I’ll jump in the water? Trust me, that wouldn’t do me any good. I just like watching the waves.” Magnus shrugged and turned away figuring they were done with the conversation considering his somewhat rude tone. He really wasn’t in the mood today. Instead he was surprised by the man sitting down right next to him, not yet touching but still in his personal space.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Magnus didn’t grace that with a response, he was in no mood to try and talk his way out of this, hoping to be left alone and brood. He was just missing home.

The stranger seemed fine with staying quiet and just watching the waves and Magnus wondered when he’d get bored and leave. But he never did. Slowly Magnus’ relaxed into the new presence beside him, just the fact that someone cared enough to keep him company when all he wanted was to be alone.

Eventually he cracked. “Shouldn’t you be working? Saving some idiot’s lives or something?” Even Magnus could hear that the bitterness had left his tone and got substituted with a teasing one.

“Well, I am. Even though this part isn’t in my job description.” Magnus looked at him and saw a warm smile that he couldn’t help but mirror.

Rolling his eyes Magnus leaned back on his elbows and looked back at the waves that were now almost swallowed by darkness. The water looked calmer now, mirroring how he felt.

“Magnus.”

“Hm?”

“My name. It’s Magnus.”

The stranger smiled as the automatic lamps lit up behind them. “I’m Alexander. But everyone just calls me Alec.”

Magnus smiled and relaxed back into the comfortable silence.

 

* * *

  

The next time he saw Alexander he was in one of his favourite clubs. Magnus felt comfortable and in his element surrounded by people when Alexander clearly wasn’t. The awkward expression on his face pulled a smile on Magnus’ lips as he approached him.

“Alexander. What a surprise. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” Alec turned to him and his expression of surprise melted into a shy smile. Magnus joined him at the bar, getting the free stool right next to the man. “What brings you here? You don’t look much like a club guy, no offence.” Magnus knew he looked way better today than he did when he first met Alec at the beach. From his perfectly styled hair to his carefully crafted makeup to his tight fitting clothes picked especially for this club and to attract attention.

Alec picked up on his looks, his eyes traveling over his body two times before he looked Magnus in the eye with a blush on his cheeks. “Well, actually… It looks like I’m getting stood up.” His smile faltered and Magnus immediately felt the need to put it back on his face. “The guy I was supposed to meet here never showed... So now I’m left here feeling awkward.” He shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Well, he doesn’t know what he’s missing. Personally I’d call him an idiot for passing on the chance to spend time with you.” Magnus made sure Alec saw him trailing his eyes all over his body, a teasing smirk on his lips. “Can I get you a drink, then?” Without waiting for an answer he waved to the bartender.

Alec stuttered but didn’t reject his offer, keeping his eyes on Magnus the whole time. He was probably getting confused with how he was acting.

“I wanted to thank you for the last time. I didn’t know I needed company then, but it really helped.” Magnus turned to Alec fully to make sure he knew he was sincere. “I wasn’t in a good place that day and you really helped me. So thank you for that.”

Alec looked at him for a moment before relaxing with a soft smile on his lips. “I was just doing what anyone should have done.” He looked at the drink in his hand and then back up at Magnus through his lashes. Those pretty hazel eyes took Magnus’ breath away in that moment. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Magnus picked up his own drink “To us, then.” and with a wink inclined his glass so it could clink with Alec’s.

The rest of the evening was filled with talking and delicious drinks. Alec was easy to talk to, Magnus enjoyed listening to his lengthy answers that usually went deeper than most people’s Magnus ever met. Talking and drinks led to innocent touches, and then lingering hands and intimate looks. At one point Magnus persuaded Alec into joining him on the dance floor and now he had Alec’s warm hands gripping at his hips as Magnus led them through a dance.

He trailed his fingers over Alec’s shoulders to wrap them around his neck and pull the man closer to him, getting lost in the heavy thrum of the music around them and the bodies moving without a care for them. Magnus hummed quietly as Alec’s fingers danced up his back teasingly, pulling them impossibly close.

Magnus couldn’t stop his gaze from flickering down to his lips as Alec licked them and he couldn’t look anywhere else after. Thankfully he didn’t have to think about it too much because right then Alec leaned down fully to press his lips against Magnus’. Magnus groaned at the contact, wrapping his arms tighter around Alec’s neck and pushing his fingers into his hair.

The kiss was electrifying, Magnus couldn’t remember the last time it felt that way even though he had a habit of bedding strangers. The way Alec kissed him made his knees weak, like he was something precious and breakable but with a steady force behind it that reminded Magnus of something from long ago. He didn’t let himself think about that and responded into the kiss, nipping at Alec’s lip softly and opening his lips to deepen the kiss.

Magnus didn’t even notice when they stopped dancing and started full on making out in the middle of the dance floor, but he was rudely reminded of where they were by someone bumping into them and disrupting the kiss. Instead of being annoyed Magnus giggled at Alec’s grin and took his hand to lead him away from the constantly moving dancers.

Magnus pulled him in for another scorching kiss, enjoying the buzz in his body from the feeling of Alec’s body pressing to his. Pulling him impossibly close Magnus reveled in the soft moan that escaped Alec’s throat, right into his own lips. With a playful nip at his bottom lip Magnus pulled away and was about to suggest going to his place before a familiar cold voice interrupted.

“Magnus, darling. I thought I told you to stop playing around while I’m in town.” To anyone else her tone would have sounded friendly and teasing, but Magnus knew better. In a way it was a warning from her. He felt himself freeze as her hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him back from a stunned Alec and into her embrace.

“Camille. I didn’t know you were back.” The pleasant buzz he was feeling just a moment ago melted away leaving only cold daggers stabbing into his body. Camille just giggled and kissed his cheek. Magnus was sure there was now a stain of red on his face but his body wouldn’t move to wipe it away. He looked at Alec in front of him who was now glancing awkwardly at both of them. Surely, for him it must have looked like Magnus just wanted to get away from his girlfriend and play with someone else. Magnus sighed, knowing that it wasn’t the first time people thought that of him.

Clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders Alec gestured to both of them. “Look, I don’t want to get in the middle of… whatever this is.” And with a last glance at Magnus he turned around and left. Magnus felt the last bits of his good mood vanishing along with Alec.

“Hmm, shame. He was quite pretty, wasn’t he?” He could hear the amusement in Camille’s cold voice as he turned around to face her, making sure his face didn’t give away his disappointment of his evening taking this turn.

“What do you want?” Not in the mood to mess around Magnus tried to get this over with tonight quickly. The rest of the night was ruined anyways so he just wanted to get into his bed and sleep.

“Don’t be so touchy dear, I’m sure you’ll find someone like him again.” She rolled her eyes at Magnus and her red stained lips pulled into a dangerous grin. That was never a good sign for him. “Now, come along. I have something I want you to do…” her eyes glittered dangerously under the club lights and Magnus found his body moving against his own will, taking her by the hand and leaving with her.

 

* * *

 

Magnus felt himself sway more than he saw it. His eyes were barely open and they wouldn’t have helped in the dark hallway anyways. He slammed the front door to his loft closed and leaned against it heavily trying to breathe. As always Camille wanted too much too fast out of him, depleting his powers in an instant. Groaning Magnus pulled away from the door finally throwing off his shoes and coat, trying to get through the rest of his loft without falling down.

He groaned at the harsh lights in his bathroom before dimming them down and turning to the extravagant bathtub occupying most of the room. Turning on the taps Magnus swayed as he took off all of his clothes and finally slipped into the lukewarm water. Closing his eyes Magnus groaned and rested his head back taking deep breaths. The water always reminded him of home and helped him calm down after nights like these when he ended up regretting every life choice he made after meeting Camille.

Hi eyelids felt heavy and Magnus had to remind himself for the thousandth time that he couldn’t breathe underwater like this and that he shouldn’t fall asleep in the tub, no matter how inviting that felt. He lowered himself until he was fully submerged and counted to ten slowly, feeling the water swirling around him, comforting him.

Eventually he made himself leave the tub and get into bed, feeling barely better.

 

* * *

 

It was cloudy today. Which meant it was perfect for Magnus to just sit and watch the waves rolling over one another in their hurry to reach the sand. He smiled bitterly at the gray waves, they were reflecting his mood perfectly. Magnus knew Camille was still in town and would inevitably call him sooner rather than later, asking for him to do another impossible thing.

But for now he could watch the waves and breathe in the salty air, letting the melancholy take over him.

“The beach is closed today.” The now familiar voice interrupted Magnus’ thoughts and he had to turn to see Alec looking at him. Magnus just shrugged.

“I’m not gonna get in the water. But you already know that.” He looked back at the water and was expecting Alec to leave, but instead Magnus felt him shuffling awkwardly beside him. Magnus paid him no mind, deciding that if the man wanted to talk he would. Eventually.

“You know…” Alec trailed off, his voice wavering in confidence. “This isn’t the second time I’ve seen you on the beach. I’ve seen you here before. But you never get in the water, you just watch and then leave.”

“Been paying much attention to me, haven’t you? I’m flattered.” Magnus tried to give him a teasing smirk, but heard his own voice wavering. Today was not a good day.

“I’m the lifeguard, I’m supposed to see everything that’s happening…” Alec sounded a little put off and that managed to put a genuine smile on Magnus’ face. Small, but genuine. “But yes. I found it interesting that for someone who keeps coming back you just don’t look interested in getting into the water?”

Magnus nodded, not sure where this was going. Alec sat down next to him and waited until Magnus was looking directly at him.

“I’m sure this is probably none of my business, but. You just always look so sad as you watch the water. And the woman last night… At first I just thought you were using me to cheat on her. But then I realised that neither of you reacted appropriately for that… Are you okay?”

The question surprised a laugh out of Magnus and Alec looked at him like he was crazy. Magnus just shook his head. “You’re really getting in over your head, pretty boy. Don’t worry about it.” He was still smiling, but Magnus wasn’t entirely sure it wasn’t too forced. He knew that this human was too close to the truth and Magnus had to push him away.

When humans knew too much they got greedy.

He’d learned that the hard way and he was never making the same mistake again.

“Magnus, listen, I just want to help. My brother has been in an abusive relationship, maybe he could-” Magnus chuckled again, but this time it was filled with bitterness.

“What Camille and I have is _not_ a relationship.” He couldn’t help himself, the words had just left his mouth. Magnus bit his lip, trying to keep himself quiet as he avoided looking at Alec.

“Then what is it?” Magnus looked at Alec and saw the sincerity in his eyes. He really wanted to help. Magnus still had a hard time believing in his genuine intentions but it was hard resisting that honest expression on Alec’s face.

“She has something of mine. Something very precious. And she’s using that to get whatever she wants out of me.” That was the simplest way he could describe it to Alec without giving more away. Hopefully that would be enough and he would leave.

“Well what is it? Maybe you could get authorities on your side if you have proof?” Magnus huffed out a bitter laugh. Alec was so genuinely trying to help it would have warmed Magnus’ heart. But it didn’t.

“Alec. You really wouldn’t believe me even if I told you. Stop while you’re ahead.” This time Magnus looked him directly in the eyes, trying to make him understand. Alec couldn’t help him. No one could. Still, the man in front of him didn’t budge.

“Try me.”

Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. If Alec wanted the truth then fine, he’d tell him. It’s not like he would believe Magnus and maybe he’d leave him alone then.

“Fine. You want the truth? Here it is: I am not human. I’m what you people call a merman. Or at least I used to be. What Camille has is my heart. And I mean that in the most literal way possible. They resemble precious stones that are embedded in our chests. We can give them away to people, as a show of complete devotion and trust… And I was stupid enough to trust her. At one point, I loved her so much I couldn’t imagine my life without her and I believed she loved me the same way too. But, as it turns out, she just wanted the heart, as it gives her power over me.”

Magnus started out like he was just reciting hard facts, Alec wouldn’t believe him anyways so he could spare him the details. But as he started remembering everything he couldn’t help but feel the bitterness in his voice and the empty space inside him where his heart should be. Now he could feel his pulse beating loud in his veins, it was the first time he told anyone the truth and was expecting Alec to laugh and just ask him to tell the truth. Or to just think of him as weird and leave.

Magnus was steeling himself for any of the possibilities but neither came. The silence was deafening and Magnus couldn’t resist not looking at Alec any longer. But Alec didn’t look like he was doubting him or trying not to laugh.

“I believe you.”

“What?” If he could feel his heart Magnus was sure it would have skipped a beat or two. Was Alec just humoring him? But it didn’t look like his expression was teasing or anything close to it. Instead he looked like he was contemplating saying something.

“Yeah I… I’ve met a few people like you, actually…”

Magnus pulled his eyebrows together in a frown. “What? How? I’m sure none of them are stupid enough to contact a human after what happened to me.”

“Well, you see… I’m not really an actual lifeguard here. I’m a special agent and I’ve been sent here to monitor the situation because mermaid activity has gotten high here. So I’m here to make sure no contact with other people is made and in the process I might have met a few. Some idiots keep throwing their nets near the shore and some got caught.”

Magnus watched as Alec explained and couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Were his people looking for him? And was Alec telling him the truth about this? But his expression looked genuine and Magnus couldn’t think of a reason for him to lie. Still he was skeptical.

“And you’re fine with telling me this? What if I’m lying?”

Alec shrugged. “You don’t look like you are. Also it’s pretty specific what you’re telling me, especially the detail about the heart. Usual people don’t really know about that.” Magnus was sure he was done talking but before he could question further Alec’s lips pulled into the tiniest smile as he looked up at Magnus through his lashes. “And I trust you. For some reason.”

Magnus just stared at him, feeling a warmth come over his body. He wasn’t sure what to think of this human. He was sure Alec would never believe him and just laugh or even worse, just think of Magnus as weird and walk away. But he did neither and believed him. Even more so, if Alec wasn’t lying about who he was, he had apparently helped his people from dying or becoming playthings for human scientists.

Magnus was doubting him, but as the ocean swirled around them Magnus could hear the call from him people, his home. He turned to look at the waves and listened closely. They were here, watching and listening. And talking to him, telling him everything they knew. Magnus’ whole body ached because he couldn’t call back.

He turned back to Alec with a new confidence in his body. “Okay. I believe you.”

He looked at Magnus with wide eyes and then turned to the ocean for a second before turning back and looking Magnus in the eye, asking a silent question Magnus was sure didn’t need an answer. Then that genuine smile returned and Alec nodded.

“Okay.”

  
“So what does it mean for you? That Camille has your heart?” Alec was the first to break the silence that followed their first conversation. Both of them needed some time to let the information sink in. Alec knew Magnus wasn’t human and Magnus knew that Alec knew of his people all along.

He sighed at the question, leaning back on his hands. They were still watching the water even though it was getting late and dark.

“Well I can’t go back home for starters. Actually I can’t even get into ocean water voluntarily or I’ll turn into foam.” Magnus smiled bitterly remembering the few times he thought about doing it, so ready to give everything up. “I have to stay human. And since Camille is a horrible person I have to listen to whatever she says because not only can she easily kill me, her having my heart gives her the ability to control me… And since she hasn’t taken care of the heart now I can’t feel extreme emotions. Like anger or love. Just infatuation or annoyance at best.” He sighed heavily, closing his eyes, the empty space inside of him aching.

“Is there a way to get it back?” Alec’s question was soft and hesitant, almost like he was afraid to ask.

“Only if she gives it back to me.” Magnus shook his head in defeat. He couldn’t even cry anymore, couldn’t experience the relief that came after.

“Well what if you steal it?”

Magnus could almost hear the gears in Alec’s head turning and he smiled bitterly. “I can’t go against her. Even if I physically could she would just kill me. Also stealing a mermaid’s heart is a horrible thing to do. It puts a curse on you and you die in three years.” Magnus shrugged, when he first learned of Camille’s true intentions he’d tried to think of any way to gain his heart back. But unfortunately he couldn’t think of any that wouldn’t cause his own death. “Not like it would be possible, anyways. She always keeps it on herself, tightly secured.”

When Alec stayed quiet Magnus turned to him and was surprised to see genuine worry and sadness in his eyes. And there it was, that warmth again washing over Magnus. It took him a second to recognise the source of it and Magnus frowned, annoyed with himself. He wasn’t gonna go down that road again.

 

* * *

  

“Alexander. What are you doing here?” He could barely speak, leaning on the hallway wall to his loft. Alec looked concerned, already walking to him with outstretched hands as if he was ready to catch him. Maybe he was about to fall without realising.

“We were supposed to meet up and you didn’t show without any explanation so I got worried. Are you okay? What happened?” Magnus closed his eyes as he felt Alec holding him by the shoulders. He sounded worried and Magnus smiled despite himself.

Magnus racked his sluggish brain before he remembered that yes, he was supposed to meet up with Alec, but Camille called and he had to immediately meet her. He’d forgotten to text Alec to explain what happened. And now he was here, outside of Magnus’ loft. Waiting for him. Did he look for him? Magnus didn’t want to think about it too much, it would do him no good.

“Sorry. Camille called and I had to get to her immediately. You didn’t have to wait for me.”

“I was worried.” Alec was looking him directly in the eyes and Magnus couldn’t look away from the intense gaze. “And with good reason, too. What happened? You can barely stand.” Taking the keys from Magnus’ fingers and opening the front door Alec led Magnus inside his loft and with some guidance from Magnus managed to help him to the couch where Magnus all but collapsed.

“Ugh. Camille… She gets me to use magic for her. I used to be able to do it whenever I wanted, but now I can only do it next to her, because of the heart. This time she had me put up some barriers so no one, mundane or magic would be able to track her.” Magnus looked at his hands, his fingers shaking and curling in exhaustion and smiled bitterly. “I used to be one of the most powerful warlocks in the sea. Now I can barely put up wards. I’ll probably lose my powers  in a hundred years or so… Maybe then Camille will leave me alone.”  He was muttering to himself, forgetting that Alec was in the room with him.

“Wait, what? Hundred years?” Alec handed him a glass of water, eyeing him suspiciously.

Magnus just nodded, taking a sip of the water. It was odd how comfortable he felt with Alec in his home. Usually he didn’t let strangers walk around his loft, he’d bed them and tell them to leave in the morning. But he watched as Alec looked around curiously, his eyes always coming back to Magnus. “I’m way older than I look. My people are pretty much immortal. But with how much power I’m losing like this I don’t think that’s gonna be the case.” Magnus looked at his hand again, frowning. He never knew this happened. It was never stated in the books. Which reminded him.

“The books you want are in that room, on the right shelf. Big old tomes, can’t miss them.” Magnus gestured to his study so Alec could go in and get what he wanted. He wanted to learn more about his people, but Magnus couldn’t answer everything so he offered to let him borrow some of the books Magnus had found in his years on land. There were only a few and they were very old and expensive, but Magnus didn’t care much for his possessions. And he was sure now that he could trust Alec.

Alec just glanced at the door and nodded, but didn’t move away from his spot in front of Magnus. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Magnus shrugged. “I usually am. Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix. I’d invite you to join me, but I’m afraid that would be counterproductive.” He winked at Alec who just chuckled and shook his head in what looked like fond amusement. Magnus couldn’t help himself, despite being called by Camille tonight he was feeling pretty good now, just tired.

He kept watching as Alec looked around the room curiously. His eyes stopped to examine the details but never for long. He watched in amusement as Alec walked closer to one of the bookshelves in the room to examine it with curiosity. Magnus got more comfortable on the couch, still watching Alec. He was an interesting human, different to the ones he’d ever met.

Magnus kept blinking, his eyelids heavy, but stubbornly refused to go to bed, but the next moment darkness and dreamless sleep overtook him.

  


Magnus groaned, feeling how stiff his body was. He couldn’t remember falling asleep last night, just a fuzzy memory of talking to Alec. When he pried his eyes open Magnus immediately recognised that he was on his couch, not his bed. But it was weird, his shoes were off and there was a light quilt he kept on his couch wrapped around his shoulders.

The room was still dark, but when he looked at the sky Magnus was sure the the sun was about to rise. But the only light in his loft was coming from his study. Magnus sat up slowly, trying to peer into the room to see if anyone was there and stared.

Alec was sitting at his desk, but he wasn’t working. He had his head pillowed on his hands on top of a book. A genuine smile pulled at Magnus’ lips at the sight. Alec looked adorable from what he could tell. And as he looked around himself he realised that Alec would have been the one who took off his shoes and covered him when he fell asleep.

Standing up and stretching Magnus heard a few joints pop into place. His muscles ached both from the magic use last night and sleeping on the couch. No matter how comfortable it was, it was still not his bed.

Magnus quietly made his way into the study, the quilt trailing after him, still wrapped around his shoulders. The sight from this close pulled at the empty space in his chest, having nowhere to settle. Alec looked adorable like that, curled up on a book he was reading last night. Magnus stepped closer, examining his face. Like this he looked so much younger, but his brows were pulled close in a frown and Magnus couldn’t stop himself from gently pushing the hair from Alec’s eyes and touching his forehead. Immediately Alec’s face relaxed and he didn’t wake.

Smiling softly Magnus decided not to disturb him and pulled the cover from around his own shoulders and draped it around Alexander, clicking the light off. The smile stayed on his face through all of morning as he showered, changed his clothes and as he settled on his couch with a book.

Alec didn’t wake up ‘til it was late into the morning, right before noon. Magnus heard him groan and decided not to dwell on the sound too much as he looked up from his place on the couch to watch the door. Sure enough, after a minute or two Alec emerged. With adorable bedhead. Magnus tried to contain his grin at the sight.

Alec’s eyes looked around the room, a little unfocused and panicked, but as soon as he spotted Magnus resting on the couch he relaxed and smiled. Magnus couldn’t believe it. How could this man look so adorable in the morning? With his ridiculous bedhead and marks on his face from sleeping on his hands and tired eyes and smile. Even the morning stubble didn’t help. Magnus shook his head and stood up.

“Coffee?”

“Please.” Alec’s voice was rough from sleep and Magnus suppressed a shiver as he walked to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

“You look like you slept well.” Magnus couldn’t help but tease the man. Alec just blinked at him, probably confused. “I must say, I’ve never met anyone who can pull off bedhead as well as you do.” Magnus winked and a blush crept over Alec’s face as he raised his hands to try and tame his hair. Magnus watched him pull his fingers through the dark strands with curiosity. “Bathroom is right there if you’d like to wash up before breakfast.” Magnus pointed helpfully and Alec just nodded before disappearing behind that door.

Magnus sighed and shook his head at himself. What was he doing?

When Alec emerged from the bathroom he looked a bit freshened up, though there was still dark stubble on his chin and Magnus tried to not get distracted again and made sure to not burn their breakfast.

“Sugar?”

“W-what?” Alec looked confused and stunned and Magnus had to admit he did it on purpose.

“Do you take sugar in your coffee?” Magnus smiled mischievously at the blushing man in front of him. He couldn’t help himself, Alec was too adorable.

“Oh. Yes.” He looked around the kitchen a little awkwardly before speaking again. “Do you need any help?”

“Take the cups to the table, breakfast is almost done.” Magnus pointed to the full coffee cups with his spatula and turned back to the bacon he was still frying up.

It didn’t take long for both of them to sit down and eat and Magnus couldn’t help but feel like this whole situation was weird, but really domestic and comfortable. He hadn’t felt that in years.

“How are you feeling?” Alec’s voice still held some of it’s gruffness from sleep and Magnus smiled at him.

“I’m okay, just a bit sore all over.” He shrugged, used to the feeling.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep on your book.” Alec smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t want to leave you so I decided to stay up just in case and get some reading done. But I guess I was too tired to actually stay up that long.”

Magnus huffed at him over his coffee. “It’s fine. Did you get at least some reading done?”

Alec just nodded silently, not elaborating and Magnus decided to drop the subject.

 

The rest of the morning passed in a pleasant blur, Alec stayed with him for most of the day and Magnus didn’t even notice that it was nearly night now.

They got caught up talking. And it wasn’t about anything important, just some pleasant chatting. Alec told him about how he got recruited into the agency he was working at today, how he was always a curious child and would end up finding out things he shouldn’t have. Well now it served him well, he was sent to this town and beach to protect the mermaids from making a contact with random humans. It was too soon for now.

Magnus told him a little about his home, but mostly stayed clear of the subject, the longing for it too strong to even bear talking about it. And Alec seemed to understand, instead keeping the topics pretty mundane. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he laughed this much.

There was a pleasant buzz of contentment running through his body and he wondered how he would feel if he had his heart. Would he be happy?

Magnus opened a bottle of champagne for them because why not, right? It was a long time ago since he enjoyed someone’s company so much. Pizza and champagne was a weird combination, but it worked for Magnus and Alec also didn’t seem to mind.

Magnus didn’t want to bring up Alec leaving, but at one point he had to. Only for Alec to ask if he could stay a little longer with Magnus, looking as reluctant to leave as Magnus was to let him go. Magnus just smiled and told Alec that he was always welcome in his home.

He only realised that he was leaning into Alec because he noticed that Alec was doing the same. They were sitting on the couch, next to each other, close but not yet touching. Their glasses discarded on the table along with the food. At one point Magnus had turned some of the lights on, keeping them low and now they were giving Alec’s hazel eyes a golden glow.

Magnus couldn’t even remember what exactly they were talking about and half of the reason was probably that he spent at least half of the conversation thinking about kissing Alec. He remembered how good it felt then in the club and was curious if it would feel the same now, as they were less drunk and there was no hazy atmosphere where everyone around them was making out.

And yet, Magnus still wanted to feel those soft lips on his. But now the conversation stopped abruptly as they realised what they were doing, but neither pulled back. Magnus looked Alec in the eyes and slowly dragged his gaze down to his lips just as Alec licked them. Magnus felt himself mirroring him as his eyes flicked back up to Alec’s. But he was distracted by Magnus’ own lips and Magnus had to suppress a pleasant shiver.

He tentatively raised his hand up to Alec’s face, giving him enough time to pull back if he wanted. But Alec didn’t, he just kept watching Magnus as his ringed fingers touched Alec’s face slowly.  Magnus ran his thumb over Alec’s cheekbone then slowly pulled it down to his lips. Alec parted his lips just a fraction and Magnus couldn’t take his eyes off him as Alec licked his lips again, this time nudging Magnus’ finger.

Magnus bit his own lip, pulse loud in his ears. Slowly he leaned in closer and felt more than saw Alec’s warm hand on his neck. The first touch of their lips was electrifying and Magnus had to stop himself from groaning. Pressing close to Alec Magnus kissed him with all he had, enjoying the way Alec responded.

The kiss and Alec himself reminded Magnus of home, of the ocean. He was just as unrelenting and unstoppable, but kind and gentle, and giving. Magnus clung to Alec’s face with both of his hands, keeping the man close, but it wasn’t like Alec wanted to pull away. On the opposite, the hand on Magnus’ waist was pulling him closer and closer until there was barely a breath left between their bodies.

This time Magnus groaned into their kiss, feeling Alec’s body pressed to his and those lips responding so eagerly to him. It was a perfect dance of push and pull between them, both finding the perfect rhythm as if they had done this thousands of times. Magnus pressed his tongue to Alec’s lips and he opened willingly, letting Magnus deepen the kiss with a sigh.

Magnus’ felt himself get dizzy and he wasn’t sure if it was because the lack of oxygen or the kiss itself, but he pulled his lips away, both of them gasping for air, but not pulling away from each other. Magnus immediately pressed his lips to Alec’s neck, reveling in his soft moan.

He couldn’t get close enough to Alec and with a quick move straddled him right there on the couch. He could feel both of Alec’s hands on his waist, traveling up and down, grounding him and making him shiver as he continued to assault Alec’s neck with nips and kisses as his hands toyed with Alec’s hair.

When Magnus was about to leave a nice dark mark on Alec’s neck he pulled Magnus in for another searing kiss and he forgot all about his plans.

It was quick and hot, both of them lost in the passion between them. Magnus wanted Alec’s hands all over him and wanted to get his hands on Alec’s body in return. He dared to put a hand under Alec’s shirt, a bit worried that the action would not be appreciated, but Alec just moaned quietly into his mouth and gripped him tighter.

Magnus trailed his fingers up Alec’s torso, mapping his body out mentally, enjoying the hot skin under his fingers before adding the second hand. It didn’t take long before Magnus managed to throw Alec’s shirt off, separating their kiss just for a moment. He wanted to take all of Alec in, but he seemed to have other ideas and immediately pulled Magnus back for another kiss. Magnus moaned into his mouth as he felt Alec’s fingers trailing up his body, pulling his shirt up higher and higher before Alec took it off completely.

It was Alec’s turn to try and stare, and Magnus let him, watching as those eyes roamed over him. Alec touched him slowly, as if he was afraid to and Magnus felt a shiver run through him as Alec’s fingers danced up his front to his shoulders, up his neck to cup his face before he kissed Magnus. But it wasn’t like the kiss they shared before.

Before it was all passion and urgency, but the way Alec kissed him now, all slow and languid, as if he was trying to worship him made Magnus’ toes curl. He grasped Alec’s shoulders, holding on as he gave everything he could back through the kiss.

Alec groaned in protest as Magnus pulled away after a while of making out and Magnus had to smile. He raised an eyebrow at Alec and grinded his hips into Alec’s making them both moan. They were both too affected by this and Magnus didn’t want to end up having sex on the couch like a teenager when there was a perfectly good bed in his bedroom. He didn’t stop moving his hips as he slowly teased Alec.

“Bedroom?” Magnus finally asked and Alec nodded eagerly before letting Magnus stand up and following closely behind him. He couldn’t keep his hands off Magnus’ body though and Magnus chuckled at the eagerness. As soon as they were in the bedroom Magnus slammed the door closed and Alec against it, immediately kissing him and pressing his own body close.

He could feel the heat burning through his body and it only amplified where Alec touched him. Running his fingers over Alec’s naked torso Magnus traced invisible lines before he reached the man’s hips and thighs and pulled them up, pressing Alec’s body to the door with his own so he wouldn’t fall. Alec was a quick thinker and wrapped his legs around Magnus’ hips immediately, groaning as they pressed close.

Magnus smirked into the kiss and he let one of his hands wander back around Alec as he pulled him away from the door, carrying him to the bed before gently lowering him down. Magnus had to almost pry Alec’s hands and legs from around himself and he couldn’t help but laugh along with Alec. And when was the last time he’d laughed during sex? It felt freeing to do so, to trust a partner so much to be able to have fun.

Magnus looked at Alec on his red sheets and stopped to take the sight in. His hair was messed up, sticking up in weird shapes and his lips were red and puffed up from all the kissing. Magnus could already see a bruise or two forming on Alec’s neck and his naked chest was heaving. Alec tilted his head in a silent question and Magnus looked in his eyes, where he could see his own passion reflected back at him.

“Just admiring the view. You look absolutely edible like this.” Alec raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t comment, instead grabbing Magnus’ hand and pulling him down on the bed, immediately reconnecting their lips. Magnus grinned into the kiss.

Getting them both naked took some maneuvering, as they didn’t want to stop kissing, but they managed, grinning into the kiss the whole time. And then, as Magnus pressed his own naked body to Alec’s it was like the heat before returned threefold and he couldn’t think about anything else but this man, lying under him and moaning as Magnus touched him.

Magnus kissed down Alec’s chest as he trailed a teasing hand down his body, making sure to avoid the one place where Alec was surely desperate to be touched. Alec groaned in frustration and pulled on his hair lightly. But as soon as Magnus wrapped a hand around him the tugging stopped and Alec moaned, closing his eyes as Magnus kept slowly teasing him.

Alec was gorgeous like this, writhing under him in pleasure and Magnus wasn’t sure what he wanted to do more, to kiss him and make him come or to keep teasing so he could watch. Alec made his mind up for him.

“Magnus.” His moans sent a shiver down Magnus’ back as he watched Alec gasp for breaths as he tried to speak. “Stop teasing. I want you inside-” He didn’t get a chance to finish as Magnus gripped him tighter and Alec arched his back, moaning loud.

“My, Alexander, I thought you’d never ask.” Magnus was teasing, and Alec was almost glaring at him, but to soften it Magnus kissed him languidly as he reached for the bedside table. As soon as he felt the lube and condom in his hand Magnus leaned back, throwing them on the bed right next to Alec.

He squeezed some lube onto his fingers as Alec watched and kissed him again as he started to slowly prepare him. The tight heat felt amazing around his fingers and Magnus moaned just thinking about how it would feel around him. It didn’t take long for Alec to start writhing in pleasure, clinging to Magnus desperately as he moved his hips in time with Magnus’ fingers.

“Enough. Please, Magnus.” He was panting now and Magnus took another second just to make sure Alec was well prepared before pulling his fingers out. Alec moaned at the loss but didn’t complain as he watched Magnus roll a condom on and lube himself up before positioning himself between Alec’s legs.

Magnus wanted to drink the sight in, Alec laying like this, all trusting and open on his bed, waiting for him to finally move, but he couldn’t wait to sink into that heat again. Alec arched his back as Magnus first breached him and wrapped his legs around Magnus’ waist as he slowly pushed all the way in. Magnus stopped once he was all the way in, kissing Alec and letting him adjust, but it was hard to stop himself from getting lost in the pleasure.

It felt so good to have Alec wrapped all around him and hearing him moan. He ran his hands over Alec’s thighs and then chest before pressing down next to his head to support himself. Magnus was just enjoying the kiss between then when Alec moved his hips and tore a moan out of both of them. He took it as a sign that he could move now and started a slow rhythm, not wanting for this to end soon.

Just like with the kiss, this was extraordinary and Magnus couldn’t remember when sex felt so good. Alec was moaning under him and Magnus set a good pace that made his skin crawl with pleasure. The way Alec’s fingers gripped his shoulders made Magnus’ toes curl and he couldn’t stop the soft moans from escaping him.

He could feel the tight feeling curling in him and Magnus knew he wouldn’t last long. He took Alec in his hand again, setting a pace that matched his hips as Alec clung to him desperately. He kissed his neck, surely leaving another bruise but Alec just tilted his head to give him more access as he continued to moan.

Magnus wasn’t sure if he would last longer than Alec, but he would sure as hell at least try and make the man come before him. Magnus wanted to see it. Just as he thought he wouldn’t be able to last any more Alec tensed up and arched his back as his orgasm took over him. But Magnus only managed to catch a glimpse of it as his own rolled over him, making him close his eyes in pleasure.

Magnus slowly came down from his orgasm to the feeling of a hand caressing his face and he opened his eyes to see Alec panting under him with a smile on his lips. Magnus smiled back and leaned down for a soft kiss, all the urgency gone from it, leaving just the languid post orgasm laziness.

Cleaning up didn’t take long and soon Magnus was comfortable under his blanket, his hands wrapped around Alec laying on his chest, already snoozing. It’s been a while since he felt like this.

 

He woke up because of the sun shining directly into his eyes. Magnus groaned and turned on his other side, trying to hide from the sun and came face to face with Alec. He was just blinking awake now, yawning softly and as soon as he noticed Magnus Alec smiled and wrapped his hands around him, pulling him close.

Magnus just smiled, wrapping his own hands around Alec. He never thought he would be so cuddly. Magnus wasn’t sure how long passed as they snoozed like that, Magnus himself drifted in and out of sleep before Alec groaned sleepily and shifted, trying to also get away from the sun glaring at his eyes.

“What time is it?” His voice was groggy and it had the same effect on Magnus as it had yesterday, only now he knew he played a part in making it that way.

Magnus checked the clock on his bedside table “Just after 9am. Do you need to get to work?”

“Not for another two hours. But I’d like to get home before work.” And yet he still snuggled closer into Magnus’ neck, obviously comfortable there. Magnus chuckled and let him for another few minutes as he played with Alec’s hair, relaxing in his embrace.

Eventually they did have to leave the bed though. With great effort on both of their parts. Magnus decided against taking a shower together or Alec would definitely be late for work and decided to make breakfast instead.

Alec emerged just as he was finishing up with the food and Magnus almost dropped the plate he was holding at the sight of a half naked still wet Alec walking into the kitchen. Magnus straightened up quickly and soon they were having breakfast together for the second day in a row.

“Magnus. I have to ask. Is this just a one time thing or… more permanent?” Alec had been quiet for most of the breakfast now and Magnus was glad he finally decided to speak up. He wasn’t exactly glad about the topic though.

“Are you talking about a friends with benefits thing or a relationship?” He had to make sure to know exactly what Alec was talking about. Though he was pretty sure that he already knew. Alec stared him in the eye, looking confused and hesitant.

“Relationship.” Magnus groaned internally. He knew that was what Alec was referring to, but he still hoped. This was not gonna be easy.

“Alexander, I’d love to, believe me. But Camille has great power over me and I don’t want to drag you into this whole mess. I already dragged you in too deep and I’m sorry for that.” He hoped that Alec could see how much he wanted this, a normal relationship with Alec. But he couldn’t have this. He wasn’t normal, he wasn’t even supposed to be on land, anyways. Magnus reached out and gently touched Alec’s face. He leaned into it and stared Magnus straight in the eye and Magnus could feel the regret taking over his whole body. “And also as I said, I can’t love you. I can’t love anyone like this. Not without my heart. And you deserve someone who would love you. You deserve more than I can give.”

Alec looked like he was about to argue but Magnus stopped him with a kiss. It was different from the ones they shared last night. It was full of sadness and regret and Magnus tried to convey just how sorry he was for this just with this one kiss. He could almost feel tears gathering in his eyes, but as always they never came, they couldn’t.

Their goodbye was soon after breakfast and Magnus couldn’t help but feel like he was breaking all over again, like when he found out Camille just wanted to use him for his powers. Alec kissed him one last time before he left and once again he reminded Magnus of home.

   

* * *

  

Magnus felt like breaking something. Preferably Camille’s face. He couldn’t feel hatred, but right now it was pretty close to it. He kept pacing in his loft, trying to calm himself down. He regretted his decision to let go of Alec immensely, but he couldn’t do this to him. Alec deserved more. He deserved someone who could love him with his whole heart. He didn’t need someone as broken as Magnus.

And he couldn’t even properly let his emotions out because they were not in his body, he didn’t feel them. Usually at a time like this he would go to the beach, but now Alec was there so he couldn’t even go there. Magnus was trapped in his own loft. And he was trapped in his body, not being able to understand what he was feeling was messing with his head and he felt like he was going crazy.

Tired from the turmoil in his head Magnus collapsed right there on the floor and just sat staring at nothing.

 

Magnus wasn’t sure how long he was on autopilot, but it was nighttime when he realised that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. He snacked on some leftover cold pizza without even tasting it as he walked into his study, trying to find something to occupy himself with. The book Alec was reading was still open on the table and Magnus duly noted that the last page Alec was reading was on mermaid hearts before he closed the book and put it away.

Sleep that night didn’t come easy. The pillow and sheets smelled like Alec even after one night and Magnus was left to turn from side to side as his brain kept spinning and the hollow inside his chest ached. Magnus put a hand on his chest, where his heart would be and where he would be able to feel his heartbeat and his magic, but nothing came from there. The spot was even colder than the rest of his body and he wondered if Camille was out of town if she hadn’t bothered him for the last two days.

Magnus wasn’t sure how long he lied awake in his bed, but he was pretty sure the sun was going to come up just after a few hours. When his phone rang Magnus didn’t jump, it was probably Camille, anyways, who else would be crazy enough to call in the middle of the night? Lazily he checked his phone just to make sure and froze at the caller. He was probably going to regret picking up, but he did it anyways before it could go to voicemail.

“Alexander. Are you okay?” He could hear wind on the other side and Alec’s chuckle ran through his whole body in a warm wave of affection.

“I’m okay. Mostly. Listen, how fast can you be at the beach? I need to tell you something.”

Magnus furrowed his brows in confusion. “What?”

“You heard me, and I’m pretty sure this needs to be quick. So, how fast?”

Magnus wasn’t sure what to say, Alec sounded confident and a little out of breath. He gaped for a second before making up his mind. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes, is that okay?”

“Perfect, I’ll meet you on the dock?”

Magnus nodded before remembering that Alec couldn’t see him and agreed before hanging up. He wasn’t sure what Alec was doing, but if he wanted Magnus to meet him then he would. He would probably end up regretting it later, but right now he trusted Alec. Magnus just hoped that it wouldn’t blow up in his face.

 

  
The beach was empty, just like it should be, and Magnus had an easy way of navigating through before he stepped on the familiar dock. He could already see the outline of Alec at the end, looking lonely there standing by himself. There were already the first signs of sun and his body informed him that no, he hadn’t slept at all tonight.

Magnus picked up his pace, worried about Alec.

“Alexander? What’s wrong? Why did you want to meet here?”

Alec turned to him with a solemn expression on his face. There was also a bruise on his cheek and Magnus immediately reached out to touch it gently as Alec leaned into his hand.

“I’m fine, Magnus. I just have something important for you.” Magnus shook his head in confusion as Alec reached into an inner pocket of his jacket and pulled something out.

It was a necklace. Not just any necklace, Magnus was painfully familiar with it. He stared at it stunned and then looked back at Alec.

“How-” He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say as he watched Alec hold his heart in his hands. Magnus was too stunned to say or do anything so he just stared at Alec in confusion.

“Camille has been on our radar for a while now and I figured she wouldn’t miss this after we took her into custody. Her goons put up quite a fight though.” Alec shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal and looked at the pendant in his hand like it was the most precious thing in the world. Like he looked at Magnus last night. “It’s a lot more heavy than I thought it would be. But it doesn’t belong to me.” He looked at Magnus and extended his hand, offering it up to Magnus. He could see the stone glittering in the first rays of sun.

“Alexander, no. It still counts as stealing! Don’t you remember the curse?” Magnus felt panic settle around him. It was weird that he had his heart right in front of him and the only thing he cared about was that Alec could die because of him.

“I’m pretty sure it only counts if you steal if from the mermaid it belongs to. And it sure as hell didn’t belong to Camille anymore, not after she abused you like that.” Alec frowned and placed a gentle hand on Magnus’ face before extending the heart to him once again. “So, please. You shouldn’t suffer like this.” Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’ and closed his eyes as Magnus mirrored him.

“I will not come back if I leave. I need you to understand that, Alexander. Either way, it’s not meant to be.” Magnus shook his head and he could feel Alec nodding against him.

“Maybe in another life then, right?” His voice broke on the last word and Magnus opened his eyes to meet Alec’s so he could nod at him.

Magnus took a deep breath leaning away from Alec and extending his hand for the pendant and Alec placed it in his waiting fingers without any hesitation.

At the first touch Magnus could feel his life run back to him. Immediately overwhelmed by everything he felt for the last fifty years Magnus could feel the tears running down his cheeks.

He looked at the stone closely, it shimmered through different colors, looking like Magnus was holding a tiny rainbow in his hands, but black veins were wrapped around it, almost blocking all the colors out.

“Oh, my poor heart, she didn’t care for you.” Magnus wiped the wines off as best as he could with his fingers, leaving them stained black and his heart shimmered in warm colors, mirroring the morning sun.

Magnus could feel it pulsing between his fingers, happy to be reunited with it’s owner and he could feel tendrils of magic licking up his hands, welcoming him. He couldn’t help but smile, finally feeling like himself again. Gripping the stone tightly in his hands Magnus turned to Alec who was smiling at him.

“Thank you. This means more to me than you could ever imagine.” Magnus bit his lip, hesitating, not sure what he should do. He had his heart back and it wasn’t as easy a decision as he thought. “You know, if you save a mermaid’s life they owe you a wish or a favor.” Magnus was almost scared to say that, but he had to, he couldn’t leave without telling Alec than.

He was surprised when Alec just huffed out a laugh. He came close to Magnus and wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ that were still holding the stone. “Then this is what I want. Don’t give it to anyone else.” He looked Magnus directly in the eyes as he said this and Magnus could feel his heart skipping a beat. Alec had a chance to keep him here and he didn’t take it.

Magnus closed his eyes as Alec placed his hand on his cheek to wipe away the tears tracks. “I wish I would have waited for you. I wish I would have given it to you. I trust you would have treated it tenderly.” Magnus couldn’t stop the words from coming out as he opened his eyes to look at Alec again. Alec just nodded at him and kissed him softly, so full of love that Magnus could feel it wash over him. And this time Magnus was sure it was the last time.

Magnus took a shaky breath as soon as they separated and glanced at the waves hesitantly. Then back at Alec who just nodded at him, encouraging. Without giving himself a second to think about it Magnus ran and jumped into the water and let the waves and magic take him.

He felt the exact moment the heart fused right back into his chest, the magic once again running through his body. He could feel it and the water claiming him as theirs once again, changing his body back to its original form. He’d missed this. Having a tail, being a creature of the sea. It has been too long since he felt this calm again. Magnus opened his eyes underwater and he could feel the water and his people welcoming him back and this time, finally, he could answer them.

Magnus turned and was about to swim away before he hesitated, looking back once more. He could still see Alec, standing on the edge of the dock bathed in the morning sun, he was watching the water, but Magnus doubted he could see anything.

So he swam up, broke the surface and stared at Alec once again. He knew that he looked different like this. His eyes swam in gold and looked more like a cat’s than a human’s. And his skin shimmered with gold and scales, and where legs should be there was a strong tail instead.

He looked so different to a human and yet, Alec still looked at him as if he was the most amazing thing he’s ever seen. Magnus waved, asking for Alec to bend down and when he did he swam up with a few strong pushes with his tail and some magic in the water and pressed their lips close once again. He could feel Alec’s surprise, but he immediately kissed him back and gripped him tightly to himself, even though Magnus knew he was getting soaked.

Magnus made sure to put everything he felt into the kiss, but now it was so much stronger. All the desperation and love he had Magnus hoped Alec could feel it, and from the way Alec was kissing back Magnus thought he could, and he was responding the same way.

Slowly Magnus pulled back and for the last time gently caressed Alec’s cheek, this time healing his bruise before the water took him back down and out of Alec’s embrace. Alec tasted like saltwater.

This time Magnus didn’t turn back as he swam away, he was sure that if he did he’d never be able to leave. And still, he could feel his heart yearning for both, home and Alec, tearing him in two. But Magnus persisted and didn’t turn around, he needed to get home.

 

* * *

 

It has been three years. Three long years since he came back home and yet he still woke up in the middle of the night longing for his Alexander. It wasn’t every night like it used to be when he just came back, but he still did. On nights like this Magnus wondered what Alec was doing and if he was still patrolling the same beach or if he went away. Magnus never went back to see him, even from afar. He knew that if he saw him, he wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation of talking to Alec. And then he would want to kiss him and stay with him.

He wouldn’t do that again. Magnus was finally home after that long separation and he was happy. He missed his friends and kingdom dearly, the people welcoming him with open arms and making sure he was alright. He was loved here and people missed him and no one wanted to take advantage of him. And yet, his heart still yearned and cried, missing Alexander.

There were people that had made their advances, offering comfort, or just one night fun, but Magnus was never able to take them up on their offers. He couldn’t and didn’t want to spend his nights with anyone but Alec. He knew it was pathetic and his friends had informed him so much, but he couldn’t stop himself. Magnus hoped, that maybe in a few years he’d move on and find someone, and sometimes he even thought he did, but then nights like this came, when he’d wake up lonely in his bed, his thoughts only of Alec and he knew that he wasn’t even close.

His sleepless nights were making him pay dearly today, he was grumpy and unable to concentrate on anything. All the scrolls before him were boring and he couldn’t even look at them. Ragnor was right next to him, reading something of his own and Magnus thought about messing with him. But his heart was shining in a bright green, calm color that was unique to Ragnor and gave out that his friend was really enjoying himself while Magnus’ own was dull and barely sparked in the light and Magnus didn’t really want to listen to another lecture from his friend about leaving people be.

He sighed and tried to go back to his scrolls as the water around them swirled and a portal appeared. Magnus grimaced in confusion, usually portals were only left for emergencies. As he watched two figures portaled through and they were carrying something. Magnus’ eyes grew big in surprise. A human.

“What are you doing? Is that a human?” Magnus jumped from his seat and swam to them as they lowered the body on one of the tables. Magnus could see tendrils of human blood swimming around as one of the mermaids put pressure on the wound. But as he swam close Magnus stilled in shock. It wasn’t just any human.

“Alexander! What happened? Tell me everything.”

“We were close to the shore tonight and heard a boat. It was weird because it was too late for a boat ride so we decided to check it out. Some guys were talking to him and he was struggling, but his hands and legs were tied up. Then one guy shot him and kicked him in the water. We put him in a trance for now, but...” The pale merman explained everything in a stoic voice as the girl tried to put the pressure on the wound.

It was too close to the heart. Magnus’ hands glowed as he put them on Alec, trying to see what the damage was. He paled in horror.

“Pease! You have to save him, Magnus! He’s helped so many of us.” Magnus just frowned and looked up at the girl as she begged for him to do something.

“He’s saved quite a few of us. A weird fellow, never takes his wish.” Ragnor explained as he tried to help out Magnus with healing.

“He doesn’t?” Magnus was surprised, Alec had used his wish to make Magnus keep his heart, but never took it from anyone else? Panic was rising through his body as Catarina joined them, having been called by someone. And after her trailed a small crowd, all curious to see why they were trying to save a human. A few more of the people recognised Alec too and came closer worried about him.

“You idiot, I told you there’s a curse. Why didn’t you listen.” Magnus was mostly muttering to himself, desperately trying to think of something to do that would help Alec.

It looked like he wasn’t just drowned and shot. From the injuries he had it looked like they tortured and beat him before disposing of him in the water. Magnus wasn’t sure if Alec would have been conscious when that happened.

Catarina shook her head, apology in her eyes as she looked at Magnus. The damage was too great, there was no way they could save him. He was just a few heartbeats away from dying.

“No! Please, isn’t there something we can do? He calmed me down when he freed me from the nets and he was so nice and when I came back to the beach he recognised me and talked to me.” One of the smaller girls looked sadly at Alec’s limp body on the table.

Magnus couldn’t think. He was panicking, refusing to let Alec go so easy. He’d missed him this much and now he was seeing him right before he died? That wasn’t fair. Alec was supposed to live a long happy life and die of old age. And maybe the old gods would take pity on them and would send Alec back to Magnus as a merman.

Magnus gasped, a crazy idea forming in his head.

“How many of you has he saved?” A few people raised their hands as Ragnor and Cat looked at him like he was crazy.

“Magnus? What are you thinking?”

“With enough power I think he can be saved. I’ve read about it in the old tomes…”

Ragnor shook his head. “Don’t be-” But as he saw the determined look on Magnus’ face Ragnor just nodded. “I know which battles to pick. What do you need, Magnus?”

“Magic. Catarina, please try and keep him alive for a while longer. Everyone who owes him come closer, we might just be able to do this.” He knew he was acting absolutely crazy, but he had to try. He couldn’t lose Alec like that.

There was a crowd of a few people close to him as Magnus closed his eyes and concentrated on his own heart. He called at the very basis of his powers, commanding his magic to reach into the others and borrow their powers too. And then with a slow push Magnus directed the tendrils of power into Alec’s unmoving body, willing for it to mend, to change. It was too late for his human body, but if there was magic in it maybe he could shift and survive.

The people around them already accepted Alec, their magic resonating with him because of the saved lives, and Magnus himself had wanted him to stay here. It all depended on whether the ocean would accept him.

Magnus hoped that with the amount of mermaids Alec had saved he would be deemed worthy by the old gods and would be let to live and to stay here.

At first nothing happened, but Magnus wasn’t ready to give up just like that, pushing more of his magic into Alec’s body, filled with his own feelings for the man. Then Catarina jumped back and stared at Magnus as a soft glow enveloped Alec’s body.

It was working and Magnus could feel his own heart beating so hard it seemed like it would jump out of his chest. He sent the last bits of magic that he could into Alec’s body and watched as right before his eyes the human body changed, helped by magic and the ocean and remade to resemble Magnus and his people.

He was never so happy to see his magic working on saving someone as he was right now and as soon as Alec floated right back on the table Magnus was right there at his side, checking all over his body. Magnus froze when he saw Alec’s heart crystal, it was dull and dark, like he was dead.

For a second Magnus though that all hope was lost before the heart shimmered and glowed brightly. It looked like an almost exact copy of Magnus’ stone. He gently touched Alec’s cheek and brushed his thumb right under his eye, willing for him to wake up.

As if he heard him Alec cracked his eyes open. At first he was disoriented but as soon as he spotted Magnus right next to him he smiled and leaned into his hand.

“Magnus…”

“Alexander. Welcome to Alicante.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on tumblr @warlocksass or twitter @hlorke ♥


End file.
